mlpfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Участник:Gurte/Ошибки дубляжа
Здесь перечисляются многочисленные ляпы, допущенные студиями русского дубляжа мультсериала My Little Pony: Дружба – это Чудо. Первый сезон *Дословно переведены фразы, идиомы типа «Hey, sally» – «Эй, Салли», «Whoa there, nelly» – «Смотри сюда, Нелли!» *В фразе «You're the Mare in the Moon, Nightmare Moon» (Магия дружбы. Часть 1) в переводе теряется игра слов, ср. «Ты Лунная Пони, Лунная Пони». *В серии «Сбор урожая» фраза «The only trouble is, when she needs help, she finds it hard to accept it» звучала в русском языке как «Проблема в том, что когда ее просят о помощи, она не может никому отказать» (т. е. выходит, что нужно НЕ помогать друг другу). *Неграмотно построен деепричастный оборот в фразе «Победив Трикси, мы зауважали тебя ещё больше» ''(Хвастунишка) (сравните англ. ''«And after whupping that Ursa's hindquarters we're even prouder»), потому что Урсу Старшего победила именно Искорка, а не Радуга, обратившаяся к ней с данной фразой. *Спутаны некоторые английские слова при переводе с другими: «show» вместо «shower» '' (Метеор-шоу'', на самом деле — Метеоритный дождь), «evergreen» вместо «everfree» (из-за чего Вечносвободный лес стал Вечнозелёным). *В серии «Рождённая для успеха» Рарити обратилась в русском дубляже к Опал: «Опал, как ты туда забрался?», хотя Опал — женского рода. *Аналогичная ситуация произошла и в серии «Звуковая радуга», где обращение к кобылке, вызывающей на выход конкурсантов, прозвучало как «Будь добрым и пропусти кого-нибудь вместо меня». *В серии «История знаков отличия» не был переведён монолог Флаттершай. *В той же серии фраза Скуталу «You know where we can find a cannon at this hour?» переведена как «Знаешь, где можно достать пистолет в наше время?», которая приняла зловещий оттенок, что можно увидеть по постигшей жеребят неудачи. *В серии «Птица Феникс» в фразе Флаттершай к Феломине вместо фонтан употреблено слово дерево, что явно не соответствует изображению на экране. Второй сезон *Довольно пресный текст и отсутствие эмоциональных слов, что зачастую не соответствует характеру героев. *В серии «Новорождённые пони» была переведена неверно фраза Эпплджек (ср. «Now how in thunderation is one of them twins a pegasus and the other one a unicorn?» — «Как определить, кто из близнецов пегас, а кто единорог?»). *В серии «Свадьба в Кантерлоте. Часть 1» не была переведена фраза Луны «Rest, my sister. As always, I will guard the night». Третий сезон *В серии Кристальная империя. Часть 1 и Часть 2 имя «Сомбра» не склоняется. *В серии Плохое яблоко отсутствует «салатная» игра слов Пинки (во время погони на салатной платформе). *В конце той же серии диктор по ошибке произнёс «Продолжение следует...» *В серии Магическая дуэль Искорка призналась о двойнике Радуги (что, идя в разрез с сюжетом, явным образом раскрыло хитрый план Искорки). *Там же слова Трикси «do not trust wheels» были переведены как «не верит в колёса» вместо «не доверяет». *Перевод фразы Спайка (Только для любимцев) «Am I right or am I righ?» лишил её игры слов. *Имя Мисс Харшвинни в серии Игры, в которые играют пони было переведено как Ржануэль (в отличие от 4 сезона). Девочки из Эквестрии *В фразе Пинки и Эпплджек о слове «''nervicited» («радолнуюсь»)'' слово word (слово) было переведено как его омофон world (мир), что полностью лишило шутку изначального смысла, ср.: «You do realize that's not a real '''word', right?» – «Ты ведь понимаешь, что это не реальный мир?»'' Пятый сезон *В серии Блум и тень не согласован род с персонажем в фразе «Похоже ты прав» при обращении к Скуталу. *Аналогичная ситуация произошла и в серии Снятся принцессам волшебные овцы?, где фраза «What is it doing?» была переведена «Что они делают?» (речь шла о Тантабасе).